Mistake
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Even one year after they break up, Sonny and Chad still pine for each other. Chad's no longer Hollywood's bad boy, and Sonny isn't as sunny as she used to be. Every day, Chad wishes he could go back in time and change it. He's made a mistake, ordering a re-count, and it's the worst mistake he's ever made. And he's made a lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistake, A Sonny with a Chance FanFic**

* * *

**By: Froggylover4281**

* * *

**Summary: I thought I changed after I started dating Sonny. I didn't know my ego was still there. It was a mistake, to choose an award over her. Now all I can do is hope I'll get her back...**

* * *

**POV: Chad  
**

* * *

_"She's got a more... gentle touch... when it comes to breaking up. You'll see. When Sonny breaks up with you, you'll say, 'Wow, that was gentle.'"_

_"And when she doesn't," I retorted, "you'll say, 'Huh, I was wrong. Sonny digs Chad. 'Cause Chad's awesome, Chad's the best. Everybody loves Chad."_

* * *

_"You felt weird about winning, I felt weird about losing, and now, thanks to me, we don't have to feel weird anymore. But, you do have a very weird look on your face."_

_"It's called disappointment, Chad. You were so miserable that you weren't the center of attention for one day that you went and ordered a re-count?"_

_"Whoa, okay. I just wanted things to go back to normal, like I promised."_

_"Normal? Oh, you mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? I don't like that normal. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first."_

_"Whoa, I did this for us, okay?"_

_"No, Chad. The only us there is now is between you and this award. I hope you two will be very happy together."_

_"Wait, are you breaking up with me? Because I thought I was helping."_

_"That's the worst part about it. Goodbye, Chad."_

_"Sonny, don't do this, this is ridiculous-"_

_"No, just go._

_"Bu- but, I just-"_

_"Chad, there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry. You won the re-count, but you lost me."_

* * *

As I stared at the television in my dressing room, watching So Random!, the memories flooded back to me. It was a year after Sonny and I broke up, and I hadn't gotten over it. Sonny and I decided that we'd just stay friends, but sometimes I can't help feeling that if it weren't for me, Sonny and I would still be together. If it weren't for my overly-large ego, maybe we'd still be dating. Maybe if I hadn't screwed up, everything would be perfect again- except for the Randoms STILL not getting over the fact that Sonny and I were going out.

Tawni said that she had a gentle touch, and I would realize that after she broke up with me. But, being the jerk that I was, said that nobody would want to break up with me, because everybody LOVES Chad Dylan Cooper. But I went and messed up our relationship, resulting in Sonny breaking up with me and me sulking in my room for days afterward, feeling as miserable as a person can feel.

I doubt that everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper now.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sicky Vicky," Sonny announced on the TV. I sighed sadly, remembering the time that Sonny faked she was sick and I had to be substitute-Sonny for the day. I remembered how I had grabbed our cardboard heads and put them next to each other making smooching noises, my attempt to gross the Randoms out. I remembered how I'd found Sonny at the beach, and how I... the memories were too painful.

I turned off the TV and headed over to MacKenzie Falls, since we were going to shoot a new episode that day.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore. We need to get back together. Right here, right now. I can't live without you, Sonny."

She raised an eyebrow.

I snapped back to reality.

"Cut!" Chastity yelled. "Did you say Sonny?" She eyed me cautiously.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Of course not. You must be hearing things. I most definitely did NOT say Sonny."

"No," Chastity replied, "I heard the name-"

"Moving on!" I interrupted. "3... 2... 1... Action!

"I can't take this anymore. We need to get back together. Right here, right now. I can't live without you, Chloe."

Chastity shook her head. "I'm sorry, MacKenzie. I can't forgive you for what you did to me. Leave me alone. I never want to see your face again!"

"Chloe!" I shouted, but she ran away... far, far away. "Don't leave me!"

But she did.

Good riddance.

"And... scene!" the director announced. "Lunch break!"

"Yippee," I mutter under my breath, and head over to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

S

O

N

N

Y

"Tell me what to do about you

I already know I can see in your eyes

When you're selling the truth

'Cause it's been a long time coming

So where you running to?

Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you

Something on your mind

Baby all of the time

You could bring down a room

Oh yeah

This day has a long time coming

I say it's nothing new

Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

You think about it

Can you ever change?

Finish what you started

Make me want to stay

Tired of conversation

Show me something real

Find out what your part is

Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you

Is there anyway, anything I can say

Won't break us in two

'Cause it's been a long time coming

I can't stop loving you..."

I sighed.

"Sonny, just get over him," I told myself. "He's just a boy. Just Chad. Just the boy that annoyed you ever since you met him, all the way up until he thought you wanted him to ask you out. Look Sonny, if you hadn't gotten so obsessed with MacKenzie Falls in the first place, you and Chad would have never gone out, and you wouldn't be pining for him right now. You are TOTALLY over him, okay? ...Okay. Time for lunch."

I packed up my stuff and headed over to the cafeteria.

"Hi, Brenda. The usual."

Brenda brought out a steak on a silver platter and handed it to me. I smirked as the cast of MacKenzie Falls nearly barfed at the sight of ick in a stick and ick on a bun. I headed back to my table and smiled. This year, we won the Tween Choice Award. So now... we Randoms get our awesome table, and awesome steaks and lobsters. It was kind of humorous when the Mac Falls cast stood up and prepared to give their speech, since it would be the 7th time in a row that they won the award- but then the announcer said So Random! The Randoms and I were literally jumping in our seats and Tawni ran up to the podium and said, "In your face!"

And then I jumped up and said, "Peace out, suckas!"

Which, now that I think about it, was kind of rude.

Chad looked really mad when I said that, but who can blame him? I mean, I did steal his catch phrase.

I just can't forget how hurt he looked, no matter how hard I try. Sometimes there's so much drama in my life it's like a TV show. Starring Zora, Grady, Nico, Chad, and me. Like a good season of MacKenzie Falls. The two characters, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, break up. And then like two months later they get back together again.

Which will totally NOT happen. Mel said that I either wrote that song to keep him in my system, or to get him out. I wrote it to get him out of my system. Totally. Duh. I think.

I'm totally over him. I dated a few guys, Jacob and Luke and Kirin, but none of them were the 'One.' I didn't get that feeling whenever Chad and I touched, a numb feeling that made me unable to feel that part of my body for hours afterward. My heart didn't beat quickly, and I didn't get lost in their eyes like I did with Chad's. But maybe that's what happens when somebody ISN'T the one.

Yeah. That's right. 'Cause Chad and I didn't have a good relationship. He cared more about his image than he cared about me. I can't be in a relationship with a guy who always puts himself first.

Wow. A year after we break up and I'm still questioning whether I'm over him or not. Which I totally am.

Over him, I mean. I'm TOTALLY over him.

And I'm also talking to myself. Wow. I'm going senile. I guess without an annoying Chad or a romantic one, I'm completely wacko. I need somebody to go "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!" with. I need somebody that will quarrel with me without getting too ... uh.. aggressive. I need somebody to annoy me besides Tawni, who really doesn't annoy me that much, she just insults my closet.

Not that I mind much.

"I have a sketch idea!" Tawni said suddenly. "Loser Queen. Maybe Sonny should play the loser!"

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "So how does the sketch go?"

"Uh.." Tawni said slowly, like a, well, like a Tawni, "there's a girl named... Uh... Elizabeth, and she's... um... a loser."

"Uh, okay."

"That's an awful sketch idea," Nico interjected.

"Fine!" Tawni said tearfully and stomped out of the room.

We all looked at each other. Exactly a month ago, something happened to Tawni that was so bad she couldn't tell us. She had gotten a lot more touchy lately.

Now that I thought about it, a lot of things have happened to us in the past year: my breakup with Chad, Nico's sick grandma, Grady's broken arm (which he no longer needs a cast for, yay!), Zora's sunburn (not that serious, but the sunscreen she used TOTALLY LIED: it did not fully protect you from the sun), and Tawni's thing that she couldn't tell us about.

But eventually she'll tell us and we'll comfort each other like a family. Because that's what we are. We Randoms will stick together, no matter what, because we actually care about each other, and don't care too much about our image.

Unlike one person I know.

A.K.A Chad.


End file.
